Twelfth Armored Division
The Twelfth Armored Division (commonly referred to as the TAD) is an open chapter on Bungie.net. It was created by BigRed009 on April 15th, 2009. The group consists of an open discussion forum. It celebrates its own holidays, and plays a variety of Xbox Live games. History The Original TAD The Twelfth Armored Division was originally formed in 2006 by BigRed009 under the same name. It was named after the 12th Armored Division of the United States Army which served in World War II. Thus, having a WWII military theme. The group was run by BigRed009 as its leader, noreality as second in command, and a few moderators. The group had an estimated 40-50 members at its peak. The group's ranking system consisted of a list of United States Army ranks, beginning at Private ''for new members. Over time the group became inactive and was eventually deleted by its founder. Resurrection and Development On April 15th, 2009, BigRed009 recreated the Twelfth Armored Division. Three members of the original group, Penguin, LooneyCass1, and Halo Fodder, joined and assumed positions as the group's moderators and staff. Since then, the group's member count has risen over 200 and activity has been consistent. Since the establishment of the second TAD, there have been additional activities introduced, such as holidays, contests, and Gamedays. Throughout this period, the group's administration has frequently amended how these activities function in order to simplify them. Contests Periodically, the administrator (or sometimes a moderator or member) hosts a contest for the group. Normally, contestants are asked to post some form of media and after the maximum entries are filled (usually six), a poll is made to determine the winner. Once a winner is chosen, he or she is given the temporary title of ''Contest Winner. Afterwards, the administrator creates and signs a Certificate of Awesomeness which is awarded to the winner and is saved in the Winner's Hall of Fame. Gamedays Gamedays are days when members of the group play certain games at a predetermined date and time. Any member, at any time, may schedule their own Gameday and invite the rest of the group to play. Typically, the games played range from cooperative multiplayer games, to larger free-for-all and team games, such as Halo: Reach. Gamedays typically last around two and three hours. History of Gamedays Previously (before March, 2011), Gamedays were scheduled every two weeks by the Administrator, Mods., and Gameday Manager. The dates and times for Gamedays were assigned each year by the administrator. About a day after a Gameday was finished, a Post Game Wrap-Up would be posted and saved in the archives. Gamedays were organized mainly by the group's Gameday Manager, who decided what games were to be played for each Gameday and saw that reminders were posted in the chapter. Fireteam leaders were requested to post reminders via Xbox Live and were responsible for organizing their teams for Megabowl events. History of Megabowls and Fireteams During each season of 2010, a Megabowl event was played. A Megabowl was a Gameday where players split up into teams and played competitive matches against one another. Matches were preselected and the team with the highest amount of wins, won the Megabowl. After every season's Megabowl event was complete, points were tallied up and a winner was chosen. The teams that played in the Megabowls were called Fireteams. Members were supposed to choose a Fireteam before participating in a Megabowl. Each Fireteam held up to five members including the Fireteam leader. Fireteams were designed to organize head-to-head matches between the group's members. Fireteams were introduced in 2009 but were seldom used before the creation of Megabowls. The number of Fireteams varied at any given time. First, any member could create a Fireteam if they wanted. Then later, the number was restricted to three Fireteams due to the Megabowl events. During 2010, it changed to four teams, then back to three. After Fireteam Delta won the 2010 championship, BigRed009 ended the use of Fireteams and Megabowls due to problems facing the management and demand for them. Holidays The Twelfth Armored Division participates in its own unique holidays throughout the year. Members usually celebrate these days by acting or speaking a different way than normal. The table below lists the group's holidays: Members Staff *BigRed009 (Administrator) *LooneyCass1 (Moderator) *Penguin (Moderator) *OMARRCHR (Moderator) Notable Members *A Girly Spartan *Blinkgun96 *Fireknight65 *Gdude *GOATPICKLES *google my stats *Kodakguy77 *ODST Apache *outlande330 *Psychosis687 *Sierra312 *silentsnake456 *SPARTAN Roy *The Assassin575 *TinPinKing19 Links Twelfth Armored Division Homepage 12th Armored Division Wikipedia Article